Path of exile
by Alina Ozpaw
Summary: Len Kagamine, en su sed de aventura, se embarca a las desconocidas tierras del continente prohibido con la promesa de aventuras y tesoros. ¿Qué hará cuando una pelirrubia misteriosa le pregunte por su ayuda para matar, nada más ni nada menos, que a Dios?
1. El comienzo

Acá les traigo una pequeña idea de historia, está escrita con amor con la intención de mejorar mi redacción. **Cometarios y criticas serán muy bien recibidos!**

Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, el uso de ellos en esta historia es solo para su entretención y la mia.

 **Prologo**

La tierra prohibida, la zona sin mapa, el continente sin retorno. Tantos nombres llevaba y tan poco se sabía de ella, la tierra de los exiliados era al lugar a donde iban a parar solo los criminales con pena máxima, una sentencia peor que la muerte, el infierno en la tierra.

Había soñado toda su vida con experimentar la aventura definitiva, dejar el continente en que creció y partir al continente prohibido; quería aprender todo tipo de cosas, alcanzar la gloria y volver con vida de tal odisea. Su curiosidad sin igual lo habían llevado a descubrir los lugares más majestuosos e idílicos, y quería ver con sus propios ojos la belleza y crueldad que albergaban en el fin del mundo.

Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como había imaginado.

Él nunca fue un hombre de lujos, pero si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría que soportar esos tratos, el olor a peste y la nula comodidad para sus nalgas, se lo habría pensado un poco más antes de tomar el barco. A sus 19 años Len ya sabía de sobra que no los toleraba, adiaba como se movían y detestaba de sobremanera los camarotes en donde tenía que dormir.

Y si seguía en esas, la comida de ese barco en específico dejaba mucho que desear.

Hubo un movimiento inesperado y sintió como el almuerzo intentaba hacer camino a su garganta. Maldijo por lo bajo. Si tan solo tuviese una cama mas cómoda para poder rodar y lamentar su suerte. No que esperara más para un barco de criminales, no, pero deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber considerado otras alternativas para llegar. Colarse en el viaje de los condenados era la manera más fácil de alcanzar el continente de los exiliados (y la única que conocía).

A lo lejos escuchó la alarma que marcaba la media noche, faltaban solo dos días para llegar a su destino. Dos días más y seria libre.

Bueno gente linda, acá les traigo algo que llevo pensando de hace mucho tiempo y que jamás concreté.

Criticas y buenos deseos son más que bienvenidos!

Saludos de Alina


	2. Capítulo 1

Gente! Saludos!

Acá va el capítulo 1. quería aprovechar este espacio para hablar un poco de cosas de la historia.

LA historia se ambienta en un escenario similar a un juego llamado Path of exile (ahí el nombre, soy un genio xd), es un rpg con similitudes con el diablo. El comienzo del juego es similar, en donde tu personaje es un exiliado que llega a sobrevivir a un nuevo continente. Claramente mi historia no seguirá de forma fiel a la historia del juego, pero hace años que tenía la idea de hacer algo similar, así que acá estoy. Jaja

Sin otro comentario, los dejo con el capítulo. ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!

Alina!

Disclaimer: vocaloid ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo primero que notó Len al desembarcar de su nave, fue la cantidad de cadáveres en la costa donde había encallado el barco. Los veía flotando junto a algas y entre espuma, enterrados en la arena, también sobre rocas. El olor a podredumbre llenaba por completo sus sentidos, hasta tuvo que taparse la nariz y boca con la bufanda, en un vano intento de apaciguar el fétido hedor.

\- **Aun puedes arrepentirte** – le grito uno de los marineros a bordo. Jamás pensó que vería misericordia en ellos, debían pensar que estaba loco por haber tomado esa decisión – **¡no estas cumpliendo pena alguna, podemos arreglar tu viaje de vuelta de inmediato!**

\- **¡Cuando haya terminado con mis asuntos acá, aceptare encantado!** – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Los marinos lo miraron incrédulos, les había pagado una pequeña fortuna para que lo colasen en el viaje de ida, y porque no en caso de necesitar un puesto para el retorno.

Miro desde un par de metros como los marinos bajaban a los criminales que quedaban y apuro un poco el paso. No quería ser seguido por los criminales que viesen una oportunidad de sobrevivir con él, no quería ser niñero de nadie. De reojo vio como un par de hombre en la costa se golpeaban, probablemente por algún ítem de alguno o algo, no muy lejos de ellos había una mujer intentando hablar con cadáveres, un pequeño grupo (que aparentemente se había formado en el barco) caminaba tierra adentro. No quería tener nada que ver con ninguno.

Suspiro cansado deseando la comodidad de una cama, el calor de una sopa y una buena ducha.

Sin otra pausa, ajusto su cinturón a su cadera y comenzó a correr tierra adentro, la playa era extensa por lo que, si era cuidadoso, podría no se encontrase con ninguno de ellos. Tampoco pensaba que fuesen a durar por mucho tiempo, astutos o no, se necesitaba más que un buen equipo para sobrevivir en esas zonas.

Los años de investigación no habían sido en vano, la tarea más difícil no había sido conseguir su boleto de ida, si no entender cómo sobrevivir en el lugar. No conoció personalmente a ningún viajero que hubiese realizado una travesía como la suya, pero si existían innumerables leyendas y cuentos. El barco con exiliados no era el único medio de comunicación para los conocidos en el tema de la hechicería, y gracias a buenos contactos había conseguido acumular una buena porción de información del lugar, no tenía exactamente un mapa, pero si información de referencia: que esperar, que buscar, a donde ir, etc.

Lo primero que debía hacer era bordear el acantilado que confinaba a la bahía y luego de mucha caminata podría llegar a un campamento.

Y se preguntarán. ¿campamento?

Los rumores decían que no solo exiliados poblaban el continente, pueblos enteros eran habitados por humanos, lugareños que se encontraban ahí de incluso antes de que el lugar fuese un basurero humano. Se hablaba de seres nacidos de los elementos, criaturas de luz y otras de oscuridad existían entre ellos. Las leyendas ocultistas aclamaban que hasta los mismos dioses habitaban en estas tierras.

Lugo de haber estado caminando al menos 3 horas, un sonido a su espalda quitó al rubio de sus pensamientos. Un cangrejo del porte de un león lo tomó por sorpresa al escupirle una sustancia caliente a su brazo izquierdo. Con un ágil movimiento evitó otros dos escupitajos y logro darle una estocada al costado de una extremidad, el animal se retorico unos segundos antes de caer muerto hacia un lado. Para su sorpresa, de la tierra y en todas direcciones, comenzaron a brotar cangrejos gigantes que se desplazaban amenazantes en su dirección.

\- **al parecer no pasaré hambre hoy** – con una sonrisa en sus labios Len corrió hacia el par más cercano, y sin remordimiento alguno blandió su espada en su defensa.

Los años de travesías habían logrado curtirlo como un espadachín de primera, su estilo era versátil y original. A diferencia de los caballeros y la guardia real (a los cuales observo muchas veces para perfeccionar su técnica), él no se limitaba al juego limpio y al uso de una sola arma. Los cangrejos que estaban lejos eran eliminados por medio de dagas, las cuales llegaban con una precisión sobrehumana a los puntos débiles en las corazas. Aquellos que estaban cerca del rubio conocían su final bajo su espada, la que no parecía tener problemas cortando a través de sus corazas como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Len entrecerró los ojos sintiendo un dejo de frustración.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, parecía como si su pequeña batalla no fuese a terminar nunca. Uno tras otro, los crustáceos salían de sus escondites con sed de pelea, escupiendo de su saliva acida e intentando acercarse para agarrarlo con sus pinzas. Sintió como si sus rodillas quisieran ceder, la posición del sol le indicaba que pronto anochecería.

De un momento a otro, un viento gélido atacó la costa. Len se ajustó rápidamente sus antiparras para evitar ser segado por los granos de arena que arrastraba la ventisca, y para su asombro, vio como los animales que seguían apareciendo se devolvían cavando por la arena, o entrando hacia el mar. Sintió su ropa humedecerse y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

No era una ventisca cualquiera.

 **\- Bienvenido, querido extraño!** – unos 10 o 12 metros sobre el, sentado en una de las raíces que se asomaban por el acantilado, se encontraba un hombre encapuchado cuyos rasgos no pudo identificar - **espero que no te importe un poco de ayuda, pareces ser nuevo por acá.**

El rubio rápidamente retrocedió un par de metros en señal de desconfianza, no era nada ingenuo. El hombre en las alturas descendió de un salto, sin embargo, su caída fue amortiguada por algo invisible a sus ojos. Magia supuso que era.

\- **Comprendo la desconfianza, pero prometo que no es necesaria –** Len pudo identificar la cara del hombre que le hablaba, era algo más alto que él, tal vez un par de años mayor. Estaba vistiendo prendas de viaje, una polera blanca, de mangas que solo pasaban sus codos. Sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por mangas estrechas de cuero que se ataban en su dedo medio. Tenía una armadura sobre su pecho que solo alcanzaba a tapar el lado izquierdo de este, pantalones oscuros, y una larga bufanda color azul que le daba varias vueltas en el cuello y caía con sus extremos libres por su espalda.

Len se vio sorprendido al no identificar malicia en su voz, pero no bajó la guardia.

 **\- personalmente no confío en los actos de buena fe** – contesto el rubio – **dime que quieres.**

En realidad no se sentía en posición de hacer preguntas, sin embargo, la ayuda del extraño le traía un mal gusto a la boca (el eventualmente se hubiera librado de los cangrejos sin ayuda), considerando que no poseía riquezas ni información que compartir, se sentía en deuda.

Independiente de las razones del otro.

\- **bueno, haces bien no confiando** – el menor se puso alerta - **pero por el momento me gustaría platicar…**

La Sonrisa que le dirigió el peliazul no le trajo tranquilidad, pero creía poder zafarse si la situación se volvía sospechosa.

Enfundó su espada y espero a que el mayor hablara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

\- ¡Señorita, señorita! – un hombre calvo, pobremente vestido batía sus manos hacia una joven de cabellos celestes, su voz indicaba una clara desesperación – ¿qué opina de este talismán?, podría cambiarlo por dos piezas de ese pan que lleva en sus brazos.

La peliceleste volteo hacia el hombre con indiferencia, observando el contenido entre sus maltrechas manos. No estaba precisamente en búsqueda de talismanes de baja calidad, y a menos que el hombre especificase algún uso para la joya, dudaba que tuviese valor alguno – No estoy interesada

 **\- podría cambiarlo por algo más, ¿armaduras o espadas?** – sin aceptar la negativa, se arrodillo frente a la joven ignorando gélida que esta le dirigía **– tengo tesoros dentro de mis aposentos que maravillarían a cualquiera –**

Miku suspiro cansada, había dejado su armadura y arco en la tienda precisamente para no llamar la atención. Resultaba que pavonearse con comida por ese lugar era más llamativo que andar en ropas de seda, que situación más lamentable. Con ese pensamiento recordó porque odiaba regresar a estos lugares de la costa y pensó en como había propuesto muchas veces que podían contratar un espadachín en algún pueblo tierras adentro, pero claro, Kaito había insistido con su instinto y las mariposas que siente cuando escucha a sus _voces._ Basura.

Muerte a Kaito.

Andaba de mal humor, peor que eso. El maldito había prometido verlas a ella y a su acompañante hace ya casi un ciclo de luna, se estaban poniendo impacientes y las raciones de comida se les habían acabado. ¿Quién pensaba que era ese idiota? Como si tuviesen tiempo para perder; deberían estar consiguiendo equipos y joyas para vender, incluso planeando rutas de viaje, no gastando de sus riquezas para poder comprar mísero pedazo de pan.

El brillo de la luna esa noche era escaso, y los hombres del campamento habían encendido velas frente a sus tiendas. Al menos ella tendría que caminar un buen trecho de tierra sin luz, pues estaba acampando más allá del pueblo. Lyon's Watch tenía que ser uno de los asentamientos humanos más pequeños y deprimentes que había encontrado. Sus habitantes estaban todos enfermos, flacos e incapaces de mantener una población creciente debido a la escasez de alimentos de la zona; el pedazo de pan en sus brazos le había costado más caro que varios instrumentos en su equipo.

Un par de metros a la distancia visualizó a un hombre de cabello largo y purpura, atado en una coleta alta. Estaba sentado junto a un fuego cerca de una carpa mientras movía las brasas con un palo. Llegando a donde se encontraba el, se sentó al lado contrario sobre un tronco y comenzó a frotar sus manos frente al fuego.

 **\- ¿esta durmiendo? -** pregunto la peliceleste al otro – he traído algo de comida y agua, ha sido lo mejor que pude encontrar.

El hombre de ojos purpura giro su mirada a la carpa junto a ellos y asintió.

Miku rodó los ojos al ver como Gakupo se paraba del fuego y se alejaba de ella, probablemente a patrullar. Bastardo antisocial. No es como que le encantase el hombre, pero un saludo de cortesía le habría venido bien, un pequeño cambio en la rutina como para poder distraer a su mente de lo basura que era Kaito, y todas las torturas que deseaba aplicarle cuando lo encontrase.

La noche estaba fría y oscura, Miku miró hacia el cielo tranquilizándose un poco con su belleza. Las estrellas se distinguían unas de otras con claridad, se podían apreciar nubarrones de estrellas y las hermosas tonalidades moradas y azules que solo se podían ver en noches con poca luna.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, la peliceleste se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la carpa. Tenía hambre, pero sería mejor dejar la comida para el amanecer. Deseo haberle pedido a Gakupo que buscase a Kaito mientras se encontraba de patrulla, aunque no se lamentó demasiado: era poco probable que el hombre le hubiese hecho caso, el jamás hacia lo que ella pedía.

Y así, con una última mirada al cielo, se retiró a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nuevamente pediré feedback, para poder ver en que caigo y en que puedo mejorar.

Quiero agradecer a BBadGuy-Pato Producciones por dejar su huella, me esforcé más con el largo ahora. El primer cap estaba un poco temerosa xd

Saludos de Alina!


End file.
